No Need for LOTR
by Galaxy
Summary: Tenchi and gang are subject to Washu's new invention- allowing transportation to Middle Earth
1. Prolouge

No Need for LOTR  
  
*disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or Tenchi.  
  
  
  
Life has been quiet at the Masaki house, while Tenchi and company become couch-potatoes Washu is working on a new invention. Her invention transports the gang into another reality- one of wizards, elves, men, and hobbits… 


	2. Chapter 1: Ryoko's Boredom leads to Flyi...

No Need for LOTR  
  
chapter 1  
  
*disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki stared at the tv screen, oblivious to the world around them. Ryoko sighed, tapping her finger on the table trying to concentrate on the show. She looked over and saw that there was one cookie left in the bowl they'd been eating out of, just as she reached for it Sasami grabbed it. Ryoko shot up.  
  
"Ahhh!! I can't take it anymore!" Everyone stared at her. "We've been sitting around here for weeks! I need to do something!"  
  
"Why don't you read a book?" Ayeka suggested.  
  
"Books are boring!" Ayeka glared at her.  
  
"No they're not!"  
  
"Yes they are!" The two glared at each other angrily. Sasami shook her head.  
  
"Will they ever stop arguing?" Kiyone sighed.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Couldn't they at least wait until a commercial break?" Mihoshi whined. Ryoko's face brightened.  
  
"I know!" She grabbed Tenchi's arm. "Tenchi and I will go on an adventure! Come on Tenchi!" Ayeka grabbed his other arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't Ryoko! Tenchi's staying here!" The two girls continue a tug-of-war over Tenchi.  
  
"Owwww! Let me go! Stoooop!!!"  
  
"Why can't you just read a book?!"  
  
"I told you, books are boring!" A large book flies across the room and hits Ryoko in the forehead, knocking her over. Washu walks into the room.  
  
"Sorry about that, muscle spasm. You ok Ryoko?"  
  
"Ow." Ayeka picks up the book.  
  
"The Fellowship of the Ring, what's that?"  
  
"Oh, just the inspiration for my newest invention." Now everyone was paying attention.  
  
Wh-what is it this time?"  
  
"A transporter to another reality, the one in this story." Ryoko, who had recovered, eyed Washu suspiciously.  
  
"That's nice, why are you telling us?"  
  
"Isn't obvious?" Washu tapped the book. "This is the solution to your boredom." At this everyone else started edging toward the door, Washu turned. "and where do you think you're going?"  
  
***  
  
"Come on Ayeka, It's not that bad." Ayeka stood frozen staring at the cloak Mihoshi was trying on. Ryoko forced a cloak into her arms, she shuddered.  
  
"You want to blend in don't you?" Kiyone, Sasami and Tenchi walked up, dressed in rustic traveling clothes.  
  
"Where you're starting from you have to blend in." Ryoko turned to Washu.  
  
"What are you talking about Washu?"  
  
"You're starting outside a town called Bree, you'll want to spend the night at the inn. No more questions right now, get ready to go." Washu walked off and everyone turned to Ayeka, who was still in the same position, holding the cloak.  
  
***  
  
"This isn't dignified, a princess shouldn't have to dress this way!"  
  
"But Ayeka, we don't want anybody to tell we're princesses!" Ryoko put a hand on Sasami's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about it, if Ayeka doesn't want to dress that way she doesn't have to come. Tenchi and I don't mind." She hugged Tenchi.  
  
"No you don't Ryoko! I'm coming too!" Ayeka tugged on Tenchi's arm. "Let Tenchi go!" Kiyone sighed.  
  
"There they go again." Washu walked up with a cart, she handed Kiyone a bow.  
  
"I believe you're familiar with this Kiyone." Kiyone nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but it's been a long time. I was on the team at the academy, but I haven't done any archery since." She picked up he quiver and slung it over her shoulder. Washu gave Sasami and Mihoshi backpacks.  
  
"These are your supplies." Washu moved in front of the bickering girls, who stopped and stared at her. She handed Ryoko and Tenchi swords. Tenchi unsheathed his, the blade was narrow and light. Ryoko frowned.  
  
"Washu, why can't…"  
  
"There will be no use of energy weapons of any kind unless absolutely necessary." She tossed Ayeka a small staff. "as long as you have this you can use your Jurai power without anyone asking questions, the jewel at the top has a transmitter so I can keep track of you, so don't lose it!" Tenchi processed what she said.  
  
"But Washu, aren't you coming with us?"  
  
"No, if anything happens I need to be here. The dimensional transporter still acts up sometimes. I also need to be here to bring you back when you're done." Washu looked them over, Kiyone was rocking back and forth lightly, Mihoshi was trying to figure out what she'd said, Ryoko was shifting her weight nervously, Ayeka was studying her staff, Tenchi was muttering about how he gets himself into these messes, and Sasami was ready to rock. "Alright, let's get you moving."  
  
  
  
*what'd ya think? Please review so I know if I should continue or if it's a waste of time! 


End file.
